cultofustreamfandomcom-20200215-history
A Broken Legend
A Broken Legend is a roleplay that took place on Pokemon Acanthite Forums. It was run by Jason and was about the dragons from the adoptables site Dragon Cave. Characters Only characters who interacted with characters controlled by other users are noted here. *This is unabashed copypasta, edit as you will. Against Fricai Quasar Quosis Tronerro The Thunder whohelped summon Quasar Quosis- when he was young, his parents told him the legend of the legendary dragons, that he was destined to do something great. When his parents were killed off, almost all his hope was lost. About a hundred years later, Tronerro learned of Fricai and his power. One of the eldest dragons of his group told him that he must find the other two legendary dragons and fullfill what he must do: summon the Guardian of Nature and destroy Fricai. At first Tronerro refused, but reluctantly he set off to find the other two dragons, soaring week after week in the sky without touching ground. Pyralis The Magma who helped summon Quasar Quosis- Pyralis was born in a deep cave inside the tallest volcano on mountain Island. He lived a rather happy life doing pretty much whatever he wished. A year after fully maturing, Fricai destroyed the great volcano, leaving with no home. Afterwards, Pyralis vowed he would get his revenge... Pyralis does not know he is of importance, his mother left as soon as he reached maturaty. She was planning to tell him when she got back, but she never did. Thrym The Ice who helped summon Quasar Quosis- Thrym was born in a cavern made of pure ice. He was raised by his brother until that one faithful night. An earthquake occurred and huge amount of ice collapsed. Thrym's brother was killed in the ice and Thrym was left there in the cave. Then he went into a deep hibernation. Cosmic Meteor Dexus Born on the Mountain Island, Dexus was an amazing strategist, who developed successful plans to obtain material from groups of powerful dragons and avoid conflicts. While on such a run, he heard of the attempt by the Thunder and Magma dragons to find a second Ice egg in order to summon the Guardian of Nature to defeat Fricai. Sephoran Sephoran wanders the world as a traveling Merchant. He doesn't like to fight, but will if he must. He specializes in magical items. Hana Hana's mother was about to die when she found Sephoran. She gave her egg to him and then she died. Sephoran has cared for the egg ever since. That was two days before he met Fricai. Stormshaper Usually "out of it", as a result from living so long under the influence of Fricai's spell, he has mixed feelings about nearly everything, but a deep-seated hatred for injustice. He lived with his parents until he could fend for himself, after which he lived alone. He had a run-in with Fricai, however, and fell under the spell for years. He was freed by Sephoran. Melvidico Melvidico wasn't brain damaged or anything in his childhood. He decided not to grow up and stayed as a playful, clueless dragon that causes trouble ALL the time. For Fricai Fricai Fricai was originally an Ice Dragon, but shortly after his hatching, a group of Whiptails killed his mother, looking to steal her gold. Fricai had run down the mountainside, barely escaping with his life, and finally collapsed near the base of the mountain. An old White dragon named Forta found the exhausted hatchling and took him in, giving him a name. Forta taught Fricai limited magic and took care of him as well as he could, but not being an ice dragon he couldn't meet Fricai's need for temperatures below freezing. Shortly before he grew his wings, Fricai's sickly health entirely changed his species into Neglected. Even after Fricai had grown his wings, he couldn't fly. His wings were undersized, only good for short glides, not nearly strong enough for true flight. Forta, even now, took care of Fricai, bringing him food and sharing his gold, and teaching him more magic than ever. Despite this, Fricai grew bitter. He could not stand the thought that other dragons might pity him, thinking him helpless and dependant entirely on the charity of others. One night, after his morbid and feral thoughts finally convinced him to do so, Fricai attacked and killed Forta. Afterwards, Fricai used the magic he'd been taught to make himself look stronger, less crippled, as well as doing something Forta had never imagined. Because he still could not fly, he used his magic to take control of several dragons, so they would be forced to carry him from place to place. Cruix One of the many dragons who were taken over by Fricai yet regained their free will, he has since been Fricai's guard, and one of the longest-lasting without being killed either in defense of Fricai or by him. Before he was taken he was cared for diligently by his parents, but they were killed during Fricai's first rampage, after which he grew older and eventually was taken. Aqua Her family was killed by other dragons when she was very young. She grew up alone until she was found by Fricai, who turned her fear of being alone into hate and eventually she was consumed with it. Fricai is the only one she will actually speak to without spite and hate. She has a lovely voice, but as above stated, she hates everything and will kill for no reason at all. She's come to be known as "the Siren". Zekoran She was abandoned by her family when she was a hatchling for being "different". She decided to never trust another dragon ever again. She traveled the world for a couple years killing any dragon that stood in her way. One day she heard screams coming from inside the forest. She looked to where it came from and it was Fricai killing a family of dragons. He was ripping piece from piece and she like that. She joined Fricai after showing him what she could do. She is known as "The Blood Angel". She has a sort of messed up sister relationship with Aqua. Plot The Matter at Hand The Dragon Kingdom is in a state of fear, thinking maybe Fricai might go on a rampage- which is fairly common. It is thought that the only way to defeat Fricai is if a Guardian of Nature were to intervene. However, this is only possible if the current generation's Thunder, Ice, and Magma dragons joined forces to summon one. Since Fricai was the only known Ice dragon after his mother's death, he was the only chance at summoning a Guardian of Nature. As a Neglected, he is not only unable to do this- but unable to breed. The Magic Merchant Quest to Awaken the Ice Summoning Quasar Quosis Hunting the Tyrant Baiting the Trap The Final Stand Trivia *A Broken Legend is the source of many dragon characters of CoU canon, most notably Fricai, Dexus, Sephoran, Stormshaper, Quasar Quosis, Thrym, and Hana. These dragons' species all link to Dragcave-Inspired Dragons. *Even though Hana was taken from this roleplay, in CoU canon she is a Striped dragon, not a Hellfire Wyvern. Category:Non-CoU Category:Roleplays